


Two Left Feet

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dancing, Falling In Love, Family, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's the owner of a dance school Steve decides to take classes at.  They hit it off immediately but Steve's career as a SEAL sends him away before their first date.  When he returns can he and Danny pick up where they left off?  What happens when the Governor of Hawaii comes to Steve with a job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve was standing on the edge of the small group.  He watched a man that he could only assume was the instructor, Danny Williams, interacting with each person.  Steve seriously contemplated ducking out before he was seen.

He even turned on his heel but heard his name before he could take a step.  "You must be Commander McGarrett?"

Steve turned to find Danny Williams with his hand out.  "Uhh.  Hi.  Yes but it's Steve please."

They shook hands and Danny said.  "Nice to meet you.  As you may have guessed I'm Danny Williams."  Danny looked down at the introduction sheet he asks everyone to fill out.  "I see you're a Navy SEAL."  He looks up to see Steve nodding.  "Interesting.  So what brings you to my class?"

"Well."  Steve has never been this nervous in his life.  "My aunt is getting married in a few months.  She's asked me to give her away."  Danny hides a smile at the SEAL's building unease.  "I'm going to have to dance and quite frankly I have two left feet."  Danny watched as the SEAL blushed and looked away.  "Do you think you could help me?"

Danny squeezed his forearm to get his attention.  "By the time I'm finished with you they won't know what hit them."

That made something stir inside of the SEAL.  "Sounds great."

“Come on.”  Danny waved for him to follow.  "Ok everyone.  Let's go ahead and get started."  Steve watched Danny point a little remote out into the room then pocket it as music started.  "I'm going to show you a few moves and then I want you and your partner to do them together."

At that moment Steve notices he is the only one without a partner because he's gotten himself into a couple's class.  Danny breaks him out of his thoughts when he says.  "Don't worry Commander, I'll be your partner." 

"What?"  Steve blurts out.  "I mean, you don't have to do that."

Danny waved his hand around.  "It's a couple's class Commander.  You're kind of... How do you say it?  A man down?" 

Steve almost bolts because there's no way that he can dance with Danny.  "I could just join another class."

"Actually you can't.  At least not here."  Danny says and he's starting to get a little offended.  "All of my other classes are full.  I can give you the name of another school of you'd like."

Steve starts to panic.  "No."  Danny's was the best school on the island.  "Don't mind me.  I'm just a little nervous."

Danny smiled softly.  "Nervous I can work with."

The way his eyes wrinkled in the corners when he smiled made Steve's breath hitch.  "Ok then."

Danny moved slowly so everyone could see the steps.  "Ok."  He clapped his hands together as he turned around.  "What do you guys think?  Ready to try them out?"

Everyone nodded and began with the steps.  He moved around the room giving little instructions to the ones that needed it the most.  When he made his way back to Steve he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.  The Commander really did have two left feet.

"Ok Commander."  Danny said as he gently gripped Steve's hips.  "Normally I’d say don't look at your feet and just feel the music."  He smiled up at Steve.  "For now I think you need to watch your feet.  But also feel the music and relax."

Steve scrunched up his face as he said.  "Feel the music?  How do you feel music?"

"Think of it like a heartbeat."  He took Steve's hand and put it over his heart.  "Feel my heart beat?"  He silently hoped the gorgeous SEAL couldn't feel the skip in it from his touch.

Steve held his breath as his hand rested over Danny's heart.  "Umm.  Yeah."  He swallowed hard.  "Yes I feel it."

Danny started moving to the music.  "Just follow me.  Keep your steps in time to my heart beat."  Danny watched Steve's face and smiled a little at the sheer look of concentration on the SEAL. 

He looked around to find the rest of the class following them.  The next few lessons went much the same way.  Steve was starting to feel things he hadn't in years.  He thought he was seeing a fire in Danny's eyes.  A fire that begged Steve to make a move.  After three weeks of classes Steve decided to take a chance.

He ducked out for a second to use the restroom and wash his hands while Danny said goodbye to other class members.  When he came back he found Danny with his arms around a young woman, maybe early 20's.  He watched Danny kiss her cheek and then he said the words that sent Steve running.  "I love you babe.  Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

The young woman hugged him and walked out.  Danny turned to see find Steve in the doorway.  "Commander."  He was wearing the most ridiculous smile.

"Mr. Williams."  Steve nodded, not missing Danny's confused expression.  "Great class as always.  See you next week."

Danny reached for Steve.  "Hey!  I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes."

Steve knew there was no way he could do it right now.  He needed some space so he could clear his head.  "I'm sorry.  I really need to go.  I have a date waiting on me."  Steve wanted to kick himself for the lie and the look on Danny's face.

Danny waved him off.  "Yeah.  Of course."  He smiled sadly.  "Uhh.  Have fun."

He couldn't even thank him.  He simply nodded and left.  Things changed dramatically for them after that night.  Danny kept his distance and the flirting had crashed to a halt.  Steve had seen Danny with the young woman several more times.  He really hated the jealously he felt for a man he barely knew.  It came to a head two weeks later.

Danny couldn't understand what had happened with them.  He knew that Steve had been flirting too but then all of a sudden he turned cold.   At first he decided to let it go but that was just eating away at him. 

Everyone else had left and Steve was gathering his things when Danny blurted out.  "What the hell is your problem?"

The outburst startled Steve so much he jumped.  "Excuse me?"  He turned to face Danny.  "I could ask you the same damn thing."

Danny's hands started flailing.  "I don't have a problem and I don't understand you.  I know I wasn't imagining the flirting and then you just blow me off.  I just don't get it."

"I blew you off?"  Steve was practically yelling now.  "That's rich coming from the guy that's robbing the cradle."

Danny was definitely lost now.  "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Steve threw his hands up in the air.  "I'm talking about the young girl that you've been leaving with."  It hit Danny and he broke out in hysterical laughter.  "It's not that God damn funny."

Danny wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to calm down.  "Grace is why you've been acting like this."  Steve didn't have to answer, Danny could see it all over his face.  "She's my daughter you putz."

Steve wasn't expecting that.  "You're... You're daughter?"

"Yes Steven."  Danny crossed his arms over his chest.  "My daughter."

Steve felt like a complete idiot now.  "Well shit."  He paced back and forth, running his fingers through his hair.  "Daughter."  He laughed and shook his head.  "I'm such an idiot."  He looked over to Danny.  "I'm sorry."

Danny's smile could light up a city.  "It's ok."  He shrugged.  "It's not like we talked about ourselves that much."

Steve stepped closer and he watched as Danny's breathing changed.  "No.  We didn't but I shouldn't have acted like that."

Danny held out his hand.  "Hi.  I'm Danny Williams.  I own a dance school, I have a 22 year old daughter in college, a sixteen year old son named Charlie, he’s in high school, and I'm very single."

Steve laughed as he shook Danny's hand.  "Hi Danny.  I'm Steve McGarrett.  I'm a Navy SEAL, very single, and apparently quite an idiot."

Both men were laughing now, still holding hands.  Danny stepped closer, their hands caught between them.  "I would really like to go out to dinner with you.  If you want."

Danny chuckled as Steve nodded like an excited child.  "I would very much like that."

"Great."  They exchanged numbers and made tentative plans for the weekend.  

Steve walked out with a little pep in his step.  He’d spent the last twenty years immersing himself in his career.  He’d of course had relationships but nothing serious because he had hard time letting people in.  When he was 15 his mother was killed and his father sent him and his sister away.  He had never been able to forgive him and as a result never had been able to have a real relationship with anyone.

He climbed into his truck and watched as Danny slid behind the wheel of his Camaro.  Danny Williams made him feel something that he never thought he’d feel.  After only a few weeks he felt happiness and excitement.  Danny flashed a big grin and waved as he drove by him.

Steve was sitting on his lanai an hour later smiling as he sipped on a beer and grilled a nice steak.  He picked up his phone to call Danny and his boss’s face appeared.  “McGarrett.”

Joe White hated to do this to Steve but he knew the life.  He knew he could get called up any second of any day.  “Need you at Pearl in an hour Steve.”

“Yes sir.”  He disconnected the call and pulled his steak off the grill.  He had time to eat it, grab his go bag and get to the base.   He tried to call Danny but couldn’t reach him and he apparently had no voicemail set up. 

Danny felt a pleasant warmth at the thought of a date with the sexy SEAL Commander.  He was even hoping he could talk him into a little dancing.  He would only admit to himself that he was a little disappointed when he called Steve and got no answer.  He decided to try one more time on Saturday afternoon.  “This is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”

Danny threw himself down on his sofa.  “Hi Commander, it’s Danny Williams.  I was just touching base to see if you wanted to grab dinner tonight.  Give me a call if you get a chance.”  He disconnected the call and chugged half of his beer.

Danny didn’t hear from Steve that weekend or any day for the next month.  He was starting to lose hope of seeing him again until one night he was starting class and heard.  “Excuse me.  Do you have room for one more?”

Danny looked around to find a very battered SEAL Commander in his classroom doorway.  His left arm was in a sling, his face was covered in bruises, and he had a slight limp as he walked into the room.   There was so much Danny wanted to say but he’d save that for later.

He waved Steve in.  “Absolutely Commander.”

Steve smiled the goofy smile that melted Danny’s heart already.  “Thank you.”

The class welcomed him back and they went on with their lessons.  Danny raised an impressed eyebrow as Steve took lead in their practice.  Steve rolled his eyes.  “I had some down time and well I made my guys help.”

Danny chuckled and shook his head.  “I’d pay to see a bad ass SEAL team in the middle of God knows where practicing these moves.”

Steve blushed a little and ducked his head.  “Yeah well.  You gotta do what ya gotta do sometimes.”

Danny waited until class was over and everyone was gone before he waved his hand around at Steve’s injuries and turned serious.  “Is this part of that?”

Steve nodded.  “Yeah.”  He took a step back from Danny.  “This can happen.  Worse can happen Danny.  One day I could not come home.”  He watched Danny process what he was saying.  “You need to understand this before we…”

“Before we get involved?”  Danny asked and Steve nodded.  “I used to be a cop Steve.”  He patted his right leg.  “It’s not the same as being a soldier but I’m not a cop anymore because of an injury.  I accept what comes with the job.”

Steve bit his bottom lip as he stepped back up to the dance instructor.  “I want to take you out Danny.”

Danny took his good hand in his.  “Let’s go then before Uncle Sam sends you off to fight some more.”

 Steve laughed heartily as he twined their fingers together.  “I’d like that a lot.”

They ended up at a corner table at Rum Fire and talked until the place closed down.  They were standing by their cars when Danny asked.  “Are you out with the Navy?”

“I am.”  Steve stood in front of the compact sexy blonde man.  “I’m very out.  It’s not always easy but I don’t give a damn.”  He leaned a little closer.  “Are you out?”

Danny smiled and pulled Steve into a soft kiss.  “I am.”  Steve backed him into the Camaro and kissed him hard.  “Animal.”  Danny murmured before opening himself to Steve’s tongue.

He went weak in the knees under the sailor’s hot mouth and rough grip.  Steve pulled back a little when he heard Danny groan.  “Sorry.”  He panted as he rested his forehead against Danny’s.  “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the moment I stepped into your classroom.”

Danny flashed a smile just before he pulled Steve back into another kiss.  He delved his tongue into the Commander’s warm mouth and moaned.  He’d never enjoyed a kiss so much in his life.  It was like they fit together.

Steve felt like his brain was short circuiting as their tongues brushed together.  “Danny.”  His voice was husky as he pulled away and kissed down Danny’s neck.

“Shit Steve.”  Danny couldn’t help twining his fingers into the taller man’s hair as he assaulted his neck. 

Steve finally pulled away and breathed into Danny’s ear.  “God you drive me crazy.”

Danny could say the same for him.  “You’re pretty distracting too.”  He huffed when Steve pulled him even closer and he could feel _exactly_ how crazy he was driving the SEAL.

Steve could feel Danny against his thigh.  “Jesus Danny.’  He gently pushed his thigh against him.  He cleared his throat and smiled.  “When can I see you again?”

Danny moved his hands up and down Steve’s side.  God the man felt amazing.  “You know what my schedule is like.”

Steve ran his fingers into Danny’s hair and laughed when Danny swatted at them.  “I want to see you as soon as possible.”  He bit at his bottom lip then flicked his tongue across it.  Danny opened his mouth to let him in and they fought for dominance for a few seconds.  “You and me Tuesday night?  We’ll go anywhere you want.”

“Sounds great.”  They kissed a little longer then Steve opened Danny’s car door.  “Hmm.  An officer and a gentleman.”

Steve swatted his ass as he turned to get in the car.  “Watch yourself Williams or I just might scoop you up and carry you off somewhere.”

Danny turned and glared playfully.  “I swear to you that you’ll never get laid if you pick me up.”

Steve growled at the thought of being with him.  He attacked Danny’s mouth again and smiled at Danny’s whimper.  It took a distant whistle and catcall for them to pull apart. 

Steve smiled brightly as he stepped away.  “I had fun tonight.”  He licked his lips, still tasting Danny.  “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Danny hadn’t smiled this much since Grace got accepted to UH.  “Look forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Danny stood outside one of the classrooms and watched as he called Steve.  “Hey super SEAL.   You busy?”

Steve was drying off from just coming out of the ocean.  “Hey!  No.  How are you?”

Danny was watching his newest instructor lead her first class.  “Full classes today so pretty good.  And you?”

“Great.”  Steve said as he tried to dry his hair.  “Are you teaching today?”  He could hear music in the background.

“No.”  Danny smiled as Kono led the group of young girls through a few Jazz dance moves.  “Just hired a new instructor so I’m checking up on her.  What about you?  Saving the world or blowing something up?”

Steve laughed heartily as he sat back in one of his Adirondack chairs.  “Nothing that exciting.  I just came back from a swim.”  He took a big gulp of water.  “So I was thinking we should go out again tonight.  That is of course if you’re not busy.”

Danny chewed on his bottom lip out as he looked around.  Kono did just start but Lori was also working and had been there since the day he opened so he felt more than comfortable leaving.  “Yeah.  I think I can get away.”

“Great.”  Steve jumped up from his chair and headed inside.  “Where would you like to go?”

“Hmm.”  Danny scrunched up his face in thought as he wandered back to his office.  “I’m not sure.  Can I think about it and let you know later?”

Steve had gone up to his room and stripped out of his boardies.  “Sure.”

Steve was thrilled to hear Danny was available.  They talked for a few more minutes before Danny said he had to go.

Danny found Lori in her office and knocked lightly as he walked in.  "Hey boss!   How's it going?"

He sat across from her and kicked back in his chair.  "Things are great.  I have another date with Steve tonight." 

Lori perked up at the news.  "This would be Steve the sexy SEAL?"  Danny nodded and winked.  "Nice job Danny.  Where are you guys going?"

He thought for a second and said.  "I think I'll take him to the big guy’s shrimp truck."

Kono had appeared without Danny knowing.  "Boss, you can't take him to Kame's shrimp truck on a date."  She walked into the room and leaned against Lori's desk as the blonde woman nodded in agreement.  "Don't get me wrong, his food is good but I'm not sure it's date night good."

Danny laughed and spread his hands out.  "I happen to think it's good.  Besides it'll put us at a nice beach that will be relatively quiet and we can maybe take a walk when we're done."  His eyes crinkled when he smiled.

They had to agree that that part was a pretty good plan but they still weren’t sure.  Danny couldn't be waivered from his choice though.   He left early so he could shower and change for their date.   He texted Steve and said.  "Dress very casual."

Steve laughed when he read the message and responded with.  "Do you even know how to dress casual?"  Every time he'd seen Danny he was wearing dress pants and a button up.

"G.I. Jerk."  Danny grumbled and text with a find smile.

Two hours later Danny was pulling up to Steve's house.  Steve climbed in with a goofy grin.  "Hey!"  He looked past Steve.  “Nice house.”

Steve pulled him into a kiss and he groaned.  "Hey yourself."  They kissed again for a few seconds before he pulled back.  "And thank you.  I grew up here.  My dad left it to me and my sister."

Danny pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, savoring the taste of Steve.  “Where’s your sister?”

Steve buckled in and watched the scenery go by as Danny pulled back out onto the street.  “She was sent to live with our Aunt Deb in Vegas.  It’s been a few years since I’ve talked to her but last I heard she was still there.”  Danny could tell it was a touchy subject so he didn’t push.  He smiled when Steve asked.  “Where are we going?”

Danny smiled and said.  "It's a surprise.  Nothing fancy that's why I said very casual but I think you'll like it."

"Ok."  Steve relaxed back into his seat and rested his hand on Danny’s thigh.  When they pulled up to Kamekona's twenty minutes later Steve laughed.  "Nice."

They climbed out of the Camaro and Danny said.  "It may not look like much but the food's pretty good."

Danny saw the owner smile when they walked up.  "We'll if it ain't my favorite Haole."  They shook hands and Danny gestured to Steve.  "Big guy this is...."

Steve and Kame hugged each other tight and laughed.  "Where you been bruddah?  Saving the world?"

Steve laughed and shrugged.  "I've been all over the place."  He motioned to the truck.  "Looks like you're doing pretty good."

The big guy smiled as he looked around.  "Not too bad.  Got a shave ice stand too.  Gone legit."

Danny watched the two men in amusement.  "I feel like I'm missing out on something."

Steve draped his arm over Danny's shoulders.  "I grew up here.  Kame was my Center when I played for Kukui High.”

Danny had never seen the big guy smile like he was now.  “Yeah bruddah.” 

After a few stories about some key games they were sitting at a table with several plates of food.  Danny was a few bites into it when he heard.  “Hey Dad.”

He almost choked when he looked up to find Grace and Charlie standing beside them.  “Hey!”  His voice cracked.  “What uhh….what are you guys doing here?”

Steve had perked up and was smiling as he watched them.  He noticed Grace was eyeballing him as she said.  “We were in the area and thought we’d stop by.”

Danny wiped his mouth and balled up his napkin.  “Hmm.”  Danny looked skeptically at his children and his son gave them away with his sheepish smile.  “That’s funny because I was sure you two had plans tonight.”

Grace shrugged as she continued to watch Steve who was now feeling a bit uncomfortable.  “Are you going to introduce us?”

Danny cleared his throat and motioned to Steve.  “Steve McGarrett, my kids Grace and Charlie.  Guys this is my friend Steve.”

Steve stood up and shook hands with both of them.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Grace looked very skeptical but shook his hand.  “Nice to meet you too.”  She was taller than her dad, had long brunette hair and the biggest brown eyes he’d ever seen.  Steve was certain she used those on Danny quite often.  Charlie was a taller replica of his father.  

“Nice to meet you sir.”  The young blonde boy said as he shook Steve’s hand.

Steve couldn’t help his smile.  “Very nice to meet you too.”  Steve waved his hand at the table.  “Please join us.”

Grace shook her head.  “We just wanted to stop by and say hi.”  She raised an eyebrow as Danny glared at her.  “I just wanted to ask Steve for something.”  Steve looked confused as he nodded for her to go ahead.  “Don’t hurt my dad.”

Steve was a little shocked but said.  “I like your dad a lot.  I have no intention of hurting him.”

Danny jumped up and rounded the table.  “Ok you guys.”  He gently grabbed Grace’s elbow.  “Say goodbye to Steve.”

Charlie waved and Grace frowned as Danny led them a few feet away.  “I know you guys are too old to punish but I would if I could.  What were you thinking?”

Grace frowned and hugged her dad tight.  “I love you Danno and I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Danny’s eyes teared up as he listened to his little girl.  “What about you champ?”

Charlie was always the quieter of the two.  “You’ve been through a lot Danno.  We love you and we just want you to be happy.”

Danny wrapped both of his kids in a bone crushing hug.  “I love you guys more than you could ever imagine.  I appreciate you being worried about me.  Now get outta here so I can finish my date.”

Charlie and Grace laughed and hugged him again.  “Love you Dad.  Have fun.”

Danny shooed them away playfully and walked back over to Steve.  “Hey.  Sorry about that.”  He said as he hitched his thumb over his shoulder and sat across from Steve.  “They’re great kids, just over protective of their old man.”

Steve reached across the table and took Danny’s hand.  “I think it’s great that they care so much.”

“I’m a very lucky man.”  He twined their fingers together.  “Very lucky.”

Steve stood up and walked over to Danny’s side, not breaking their hold.  “Hmm.”  He straddled the bench and leaned closer to the sexy blonde.  “I think I’m pretty lucky too.”

“Goof.”  Danny leaned in the short distance and kissed Steve.  “I think you’re kind of ok too.”

Steve tried to play offended but the smile on Danny’s face had him laughing in seconds.  “How about a walk on the beach?”

The sun would be setting soon and it would be the perfect back drop.  “Sounds great to me.”

They took a slow walk down the beach stopping occasionally to kiss and enjoy the sunset.  Steve stopped and Danny ran into him.  “Hey!  Give a guy a warning.”

The SEAL chuckled and wrapped his arms around Danny.  “Sorry.”  He was standing behind Danny and they were looking out at the ocean. 

“It’s beautiful.”  Danny said softly.

Steve nuzzled his neck and hummed.  “Not as beautiful as you.”

Danny was glad Steve couldn’t see him blushing.  “Yeah.  I think maybe you’ve had too many hits to the head super SEAL.”

Steve turned him around and cupped his face.  “I mean it D.  You are beautiful.”

Danny shook his head.  “You’re crazy.” 

Danny was blushing horribly and Steve thought it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.  “Tell me how you ended up in Hawaii.” 

He looked around and found them a place to sit before pulling out of Steve’s embrace.  “Come on.”  He took Steve’s hand and they walked over to a patch of palms and sat down.  “Rachel, that’s Grace’s mom, we met when I was a beat cop.  She actually rear ended me.”  Both men laughed.  “After dating for a year I proposed.  Then I decided to take the detective’s exam, because they made more and I knew I’d need it if we were going to have a family or a decent place to live.  I was the youngest in Newark history.  Of course becoming a detective meant longer hours if I caught a case.  Grace came along after our second anniversary.  Anyway, the life of a cop’s wife became unappealing to her and she left me.  She met Stan, he’s a big time real estate developer.  So they got married and moved here.  If I ever wanted to see Grace again I had to come too.  So I did.  Rachel put me through hell with custody for a few years.”

“What about Charlie?”  Steve asked and Danny sighed, looking down at his hands. 

Danny would always regret helping Rachel cheat because she had done that to him but he would never regret his son.  “I need you to understand that I have never ever cheated on anyone in my life.  I’ve never had an affair with anyone that was married until this.”  Steve nodded, encouraging Danny to continue.  “My partner Meka and I were working on a double homicide.”  Danny sighed and pulled away from Steve.  “We didn’t know what we were getting into and if we had we still would’ve taken the case.  The Yakuza were involved not to mention a fellow detective in HPD who was feeding them everything they’d need to stay ahead of us.  Anyway.  We were getting too close and they decided it was time to get rid of us.  We were on the Kamehameha when we were attacked, for lack of a better word.  Meka was driving when they shot up our car he lost control and we flipped a few times.”  He patted his leg.  “That’s how this happened.  Meka…” 

His voice cracked and Steve wrapped his arms around him.  “You don’t have to tell me Danny.”  He held him tight.  “It’s ok.”

Danny reveled in Steve’s embrace for a moment then pulled back.  “Thank you.”  He sniffed a little then waved his hand.  “I was messed up pretty bad.  They would’ve killed me too if some HPD cruisers hadn’t been close by and arrived when they did.”  He looked up at Steve with pleading eyes.  “You have to understand that I had no one else on the island.  Rachel was there for me while I recovered.  It felt like it did when things were good with us.  We got involved again and she got pregnant.  She told me that the baby was mine.  That was until I started talking about going back to work.  She said her due date meant the baby was Stan’s and they were going to work things out.  Long story short she lied to me for the first three years of his life.  I found out he was mine because he was sick and needed my bone marrow.”

Steve could tell the story took a lot out of Danny.  “I understand.  You were still in love with her.”

Danny looked up at Steve and smiled.  “I just want you to know that I wouldn’t do that to you.  I know we just started dating but I wouldn’t.”

Steve cupped his face.  “I wasn’t worried.”  He kissed him softly and Danny melted into him.  “I can honestly say that I have never loved kissing anyone as much as I love kissing you.”

That made Danny shiver.  _“Steve.”_   He whispered as they kissed again.

Danny pushed him back onto the grass and lay over top of him.  Steve groaned when Danny draped himself over him and crashed his lips into his.  They rolled around like a couple of teenagers for a few minutes. 

Steve ended up on top.  “God I would love to strip you down and…”  He was cut off by Danny plunging his tongue into his mouth and gripping his ass.

There was nothing Danny wanted more than to see the Commander naked as well.  “Fucking hell Steve.”

Danny pushed up against Steve and the SEAL groaned.  “Jesus Danny.”  He buried his face in the blonde’s neck as they rubbed against each other. 

Both men were right on the edge when peals of laughter broke the fog.  They broke out in their own fits of laughter as the small crowd of teenagers passed by.

Steve had rolled off of Danny and was lying beside him.  “You ok over there?”

Danny laughed and blindly reached for Steve’s hand.  “Good babe.  You?”

Steve rolled back over so he was hovering over Danny.  “Great.”  He smiled down at him.  “I guess we should head back to your car.”

Danny nodded reluctantly.  “Maybe our next date could be at my place?” 

“I do have a beach in my backyard.  Maybe you could come over and let me cook for you?”  Steve looked excited at the thought so Danny nodded.

He frowned when Steve moved off of him and stood up.  “Your place sounds good.”  He took Steve’s offered hand and let him help him up.  “I’ll bring dinner though since the last two times have been on you.”

Steve wrapped and arm around him and kissed him.  “Sounds great to me.”

They made their way back to the Camaro and Danny drove Steve home.  Steve found it funny when Danny walked him to his door.  “Who’s being the gentleman now?”  He asked as he gripped Danny’s hips and pulled him close.

“Shut up you goof.”  Danny said as he pulled Steve in by his shirt and kissed him.

They shared a few kisses then Danny left.  He smiled all the way home as he thought about Steve.  They talked or saw each other every day.  The weekend was upon them again and Steve reminded Danny of their dinner date Friday evening.

Danny chuckled and nudged him.  “I didn’t forget super SEAL.  I was thinking of bringing some nice Ahi filets.”

“I love Ahi.  I’ve got a great grill on my deck.”  Steve was practically bouncing with excitement.  “We could throw them on their and watch the sun set.  What do you think?”

Danny clapped his hands together.  “Sounds great to me babe.”

Danny found himself knocking on Steve’s door at 7:00 Friday night with their dinner in hand.  Steve opened the door wearing a huge grin.  “Hey!”  He looked around and Danny furrowed his brow.  “Just checking to see if Charlie and Grace came too.”

Danny swatted him as he pushed his way inside.  “Shut up or I’ll take all of this magnificent food and wine back to my place and enjoy it alone.”

Steve closed the door and watched Danny’s perfect ass disappear into his kitchen.  “We couldn’t have that now.”  He found Danny standing at the counter pulling things out of the bag he brought.  “I brought white wine to go with the tuna.  Got a corkscrew?”

“Sure.”  Steve smiled devilishly as he stepped up behind Danny and pressed his body against him.  “Here you go.”  He said huskily into Danny’s ear as he pulled the corkscrew out of the drawer beside him.

Danny’s head fell back against Steve’s chest and he sighed as Steve kissed his neck.  “You are an animal.”

Steve chuckled, his breath blowing over Danny’s neck.  “I’m just trying to help.”

“You keep helping like that and we’ll never make it to dinner.”  Danny laughed then gasped as Steve pressed against him again.  “Steven.  Stop that.  I brought an excellent dinner and we will be eating it.”

Steve growled against Danny’s neck.  “You shouldn’t look so goddamn hot in those jeans.”  He turned Danny around and pushed him back against the counter.  “I didn’t get my hello kiss.”  He whispered as his lips hovered over Danny’s.

Danny rose up on his toes and closed the distance, pressing his lips to Steve’s then pulled back.  “Hello.”

Steve let out a growl as he yanked Danny back against him and kissed him hard.  Their tongues slipping into each other’s mouths battling for dominance.  Steve cupped the back of Danny’s head with one hand and his other slid down to squeeze a handful of Danny’s ass.   Danny cursed but his hands made their own exploration.  Both of his hands went to Steve’s ass and the SEAL growled when he squeezed.  They made out for a few minutes before Steve pulled away.

“God.  You are the best kisser on the planet.”  He laughed as he leaned his forehead against Danny’s.

“Hmm.”  He pecked Steve’s lips a few times.  “The same could be said for you.”  They stole a few more kisses then Danny finished pouring their glasses of wine. 

Steve wasn’t much of wine drinker but had to admit it was pretty good.  “We can wash the salad stuff in here and then take it outside to put together.”  He hitched his thumb over his shoulder.  “I’ve got a great set up out there.”

“Ok.”  Danny washed everything quickly and followed Steve out.  He stopped short when they walked out onto the lanai.  “Wow.”  Steve had set lit torches all around, it was going to have a perfect romantic glow when the sun set.  “This is really nice.”

Steve kissed Danny’s temple.  “Thanks.”  He took the tuna and threw the filets on the fire pit.  “Besides the view this is my favorite thing about this place.  My dad built it when we moved in and we had so many barbecues between his military days and when he was with HPD.”

Danny could hear the sadness is Steve’s voice.  “I’m sorry babe.  I know it must be hard.  I can’t imagine what I would do without my parents.”  He wrapped his arms around Steve from behind.  He ran his hands up to his chest and rested them over Steve’s heart.

He never thought he’d feel so at home with someone else.  He’d dated a fellow officer off and on over the years but she’d never made him feel like Danny did.  “I’m so glad I met you Danny.”  Steve turned around and wrapped him in a hug. 

Danny hugged him tight.  “Me too babe.”  He looked up at him with a warm smile.  “Me too”

Danny threw the salad together and Steve finished grilling the filets.  By the time the sun went down they were on their second bottle of wine and had finished dinner.   

Steve took Danny’s hand.  “Want to take a walk on the beach?”

Danny looked around and spotted the perfect thing.  “Actually.”  He stood up and pulled Steve along.  “I think I like this better.”  They stopped beside the huge hammock Steve had in his backyard. 

Steve looked surprised as he pointed at it.  “You want to get in this thing?”

Danny nodded and carefully climbed in.  “Come on super SEAL.  It’ll be fun.”

Steve laughed as he joined Danny in the hammock.  They cuddled up and Steve had to admit it was pretty cool.  “Did you do this a lot in Jersey?”

Danny laughed and tucked his head under Steve’s chin.  “Not exactly.”  Danny waved his hand around.  “Too much smog to see the stars.  The only time we really got to see them was when we went to the Shore for vacation.”  Steve could feel Danny’s smile against his chest. 

“I couldn’t imagine growing up anywhere else.”  He sighed as he pulled Danny a little bit closer, if that was possible considering.  “I’ve been in the Navy for 20 years and I’ve probably been to every country you could imagine.  But nothing compares to here.  It’s beautiful and safe and peaceful.”

Danny could only imagine the things Steve had seen and done.  “It’s nice to have a place that makes you feel that way.”  He chuckled a little.  “I hated this place when I got here because I had been ripped from my family and friends.  My job.  But I’d do anything for my kids.  It grew on me and I’m glad.”  He nudged Steve’s jaw and Steve leaned down receiving a little kiss.

Steve cupped his face and whispered.  “Stay here tonight?”

Danny blinded him with the smile that made him fall for him in the first place.  “Ok.”

They kissed passionately for a while then carefully extracted themselves from the hammock.  They cleaned up from dinner then went up to Steve’s room. 

Danny started unbuttoning Steve’s shirt.  “Do you even know how fucking beautiful you are Steve?”  Steve ducked his head down and shook Danny’s compliment off.  “You’re like a Greek god.”  He slowly unbuttoned Steve’s shirt.  “My god.”  He ran his hands over Steve’s chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders.  Steve had worn a dark blue button up and jeans for their date.  “Yeah.”  He helped Steve out of his shirt.  “Definitely a Greek god babe.”  Then helped Steve out of his jeans and shook his head.  “Jesus Steve.”  He was standing before him now in a pair of dark blue boxer briefs.

Danny had worn dark tight fitting jeans and a white and gray plaid button up.  Danny may be short and compact but Steve knew he was hiding an amazing body.  “You have no idea what beautiful is do you?”  Danny looked confused.  “You Danny.  You are truly beautiful.”

Danny laughed nervously.  “I definitely think you’ve had too many blows to the head super SEAL.  I’m not beautiful.”

Steve relieved Danny of his shirt and ran his hands slowly over Danny’s chest, shoulders, and arms.  “Truly amazing.”

“You’ve been all around the world, on ships and such with all kinds of men.”  Steve cut him off with a kiss as he unbuttoned his jeans.  “Steven.”

Steve walked around until he was standing behind Danny.  “Fuck Danny.”  He leaned in and whispered.  “The things I want to do with you.”

Danny shuddered as Steve ran his hands up his back, across his shoulders and down his chest.  “Don’t you mean the things you _could_ do _to_ me?”

 _“No.”_ Steve breathed against his ear.  “I want to do them _with_ you.”  He licked the shell of Danny’s ear as he ran his hands down into Danny’s pants.

Danny was surprised that Steve’s hands never touched his hard, very hard cock.  They touched everywhere but there.  “Christ Steve.”

Steve pushed Danny’s jeans off his hips and Danny shimmied out of them.  “There’s so much I want Danny.”  He guided him to his bed.  “But tonight I just want you to sleep beside me.”

He couldn’t believe the words that just came out of Steve’s mouth.  “Just sleep?”

Steve nodded and sat down.  “Are you ok with that?”

“Yeah.”  Danny swallowed hard and nodded.  “I’m very ok with it.”

Steve’s ridiculous smile made Danny’s heart melt.  He wasn’t going to lie that he would really like to be having sex with Steve.  But apparently that wasn’t in the cards for this evening.  They slipped between the cool sheets and cuddled up to each other.  They talked, kissed, and explored each other for a while before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short little chapter but it's steamy.

Lori and Kono bombarded Danny with texts the next afternoon about his date with Steve.  He laughed as he read and unfortunately understood all of the emojis the women sent.  His only response was that he would see them later at work and tell them everything.  He wanted to enjoy his last few minutes with Steve.  They were lounging on the lanai eating breakfast.

He sighed contently as Steve took his hand.  “I had a great time last night babe.”

“I did too.”  He could see Steve’s stupid grin out of the corner of his eye.  “I umm…I’m going to have to go out of town for work for a couple of weeks.”  Danny turned so they were facing each other.  “I’ll be in D.C.”

Danny’s heart did a little flip but he understood.  “Ok.  When do you leave?”

Steve frowned and ran the pad of his thumb over Danny’s wrist.  “Tomorrow.  I had the message on my phone when I woke up this morning.  I’m really sorry D.”

Danny smiled and pulled him into a kiss.  “It’s fine babe.  I totally understand.  I’ll be here when you get back.”  He winked cheekily at Steve.

Steve hummed with happiness.  “I certainly hope so because I have _big_ plans for us when I get home.”

Danny remembered _very well_ what Steve looked like the night before and he said.  “Mmm.  You certainly do babe.”

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed.  “You need help.”

Danny left an hour later and headed for work.  Two weeks without Steve was going to be difficult but they’d been separated before.  Kono was standing outside of his office when he walked in.  “Hey boss! Howzit?”

Danny waggled a finger at her as he said.  “You know how I feel about pidgin but because I’m in a very good mood I’m going to forgive you this time.”

Kono laughed as she followed him in, Lori appeared out of nowhere and joined them.  “Well?  Spill it!”

Danny dramatically threw himself into his chair and sighed.  “You two are going to be the death of me.”

Kono quirked an eye and smirked.  “Honestly boss that should be tall, dark, and brunette’s job.”

Danny laughed and shook his head.  “Trust me babe he’s going to be the death of me as well.”  He sighed as he moved things around on his desk.  “Ok.  Ok.  Last night was great.  We cooked dinner together, relaxed in his hammock for a while talking and I spent the night.”

Kono and Lori squealed.  “How was it?”

He rolled his eyes.  “You two need to get a life.  If you mean sex, we didn’t have sex.”  Both women gasped and looked extremely confused.  “Before you say anything, it was a mutual decision.  _But_ we did make out and wow.”

Danny busied himself with new dance moves for his classes.  He spoke to Steve every night and was happy to know that Steve missed him just as much.  He counted down the days, three to be exact, until Steve’s return.  He had arranged his schedule so he could be off that night and pick him up at the airport.  He had finished his last class and was helping Kono with some new moves for one of her classes.

“Can I cut in?”  Steve’s tired but beautiful voice startled both of them. 

Danny inhaled a sharp breath and looked up.  “Hey babe.”

Kono giggled at the look the men shared.  “Welcome home.  Have a good night.”  She sing-songed as she ducked out.

Steve took a few steps closer and put his hands on Danny’s hips.  “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.”  Danny stepped in and cupped Steve’s face as he kissed him softly.  “God did I miss you.”

Steve melted into the kiss for a few seconds before he pulled back and wrapped his arms tightly around Danny.  “Dance with me Danno.”

“Absolutely babe.”  They moved around to the music, kissing and holding each other tight.

After a few songs Steve leaned in and whispered.  “Let’s go home Danno.”  He ran the tip of his nose up the side of Danny’s face.  “I really need to be with you tonight.”

Danny shivered and nodded, his mouth was so dry it took him a second to respond.  “Yeah.  Yeah babe.  Sounds great.”

Danny followed Steve to his house and they barely made it inside.  Steve was still in uniform and it drove Danny nuts.  They kissed and stumbled around as they tried to make it up to Steve’s room.

“Woah.  Woah babe.”  Danny pushed back and panted.  “We should probably stop until we get up the stairs so neither of us get hurt.”  Steve was a panting mess too so all he could do was nod.

When they stepped through the door Steve pushed Danny against the closest wall.  “Danno.”  He said breathlessly as he kissed his way up Danny’s neck.  “Danny be my date for my aunt’s wedding.”

Danny had been secretly hoping Steve would ask so he didn’t hesitate when he answered.  “Yeah.  Of course babe.”  Steve attacked his neck again.  “Oh shit Steve.”  He gripped a handful of Steve’s hair.

Steve growled and pressed himself harder against Danny.  “You are so fucking hot.”

After a little fighting trying to undress each other they realized it would be easier to step back and take a moment.  Danny’s hungry eyes roamed Steve’s body as he peeled out of his uniform.

“How the fuck did I get so lucky?”  He groaned as Steve’s pants hit the floor.  “God you’re beautiful babe.”

Steve was standing before him in his boxer briefs.  “Your turn.”

Danny started slowly unbuttoning his shirt as Steve walked backwards towards his bed.  By the time he dropped down onto it Danny’s shirt was hanging open.  Danny’s hand moved down and started on his pants.  Steve leaned back on one hand and groaned as his other hand slipped inside his boxers.

“Jesus Danny.”  He groaned quietly as he slowly stroked himself while Danny’s pants hit the floor.  “Fuck.”

Danny walked the short distance and knelt in front of Steve.  “Let me babe.” 

Steve removed his hand and leaned back further as Danny nosed the shaft of his throbbing cock.  Steve gasped when Danny kissed his way up it through his boxers.  _“Danny.”_

“Mmm.”  Danny pulled his boxers off and licked his way up Steve’s shaft to the tip where he flicked his tongue through the precum.  “You taste so good.”  Steve watched as Danny took him into his mouth.

“Oh fuuck Danny.”  He shivered as he was engulfed by Danny’s warm and very talented mouth.  He let out another loud groan as Danny deep throated him.  _“Oh god.”_    Danny hummed and Steve jerked.  Steve grabbed a handful of Danny’s hair and pulled him back.  “You gotta stop Danno or I’m gonna cum.”

Danny stood up and pulled his shirt off as he said.  “Move back on the bed babe.”  Steve scurried up and spread himself out for Danny.  “Yeah.”  Danny said as he stroked himself through his boxers.  “That’s it.”  His shirt and then his boxers dropped to the floor and he crawled onto the bed and straddle Steve.  “You are so fucking beautiful.”  He ran his hands slowly up and down Steve’s chest.

Steve absolutely loved Danny’s chest, the hair that covered it drove him crazy.  “C’mere.”  He pulled Danny down and kissed him hard.  “I fucking love every inch of you Danny.” 

They kissed passionately, rutting against each other.  Danny stretched himself out over Steve and they wound themselves around each other. 

Danny had never felt like this with another person.  He kissed and bit his way up Steve’s neck.  “God you feel so good Steve.”

 _“Danny.  Danny.  Danny.”_   Steve chanted breathlessly as Danny reached between them and wrapped his hand around both of them.  He stroked slowly and Steve arched into him.  “Need you inside me Danny.  _Please._ ”

“Really?”  Danny was completely thrown by Steve’s admission.

“God yes.”  Steve practically begged.  “Please Danny.”  He squeezed Danny’s ass and arched up.  “Stuff’s in the drawer.”

It took Danny a second to realize this was really happening.  Hearing Steve beg for him again snapped him out of it and he scrambled for the drawer.  He found a tube of lube and a condom.   “Jesus.”  He groaned.  “Is this really happening?”

Steve chuckled and nodded.  “Please Danny.”

“Yeah.”  He nodded and smiled.  “I’ve got you babe.”  He ran his hands up and down Steve’s chest trying to calm both of them down a little.  He slid back so he was between Steve’s legs and bit his lip as he took Steve in his hand.  “Look at you.  So beautiful and hard.”  He dribbled a little lube on his hand so it would slide up and down Steve’s shaft a little easier.  “God Steven.  You are like a Greek sculpture.”  The look of sheer pleasure that graced Steve’s face was enough to make Danny cum right then. 

Steve felt like he was dying.  “Oh god Danny.”  He writhed under Danny’s ministrations.  “Fuck that feels so good.”

He whined when Danny stopped stroking him.  “Shh babe.  I’ve got you.  I promise.”  He covered his hand with lube and ran the tip of his finger around Steve’s balls and Steve hissed at the pleasure it created.  If he thought that felt good when Danny slid his finger in to the first knuckle he thought he’d died and gone to Heaven.  “Oh my god Danny.  Please don’t stop.”

Danny chuckled darkly and wrapped his free hand around Steve’s cock again.  “Don’t worry babe.  I promise I won’t stop until you cum so hard you stop breathing.”

 

“Shit.”  Steve hissed at those words and as Danny slid another lubed up finger inside him.  “Fuck.”

 

Danny leaned over Steve and took the head of his cock into his mouth.  He had never in his life thought the taste of someone was as intoxicating as Steve was.  He ran the tip of his tongue around Steve’s crown before deep throating him again.  As he took Steve in all the way he slid another finger into his lover.

 

He pulled off with a little pop a few seconds later and ran his hand up Steve’s thigh.   “Look at you, taking three of my fingers so deep.”  Steve could only nod he was so far gone.  “You like being full with me don’t you?”

 

“Y…yes.”  He nodded again as he gripped his sheets and writhed.  “God yes Danny.  You feel so fucking good inside me.”  Danny hit his prostate and Steve jumped.  “Please Danny!  God please!  I need you inside me now.  Please.”

 

Danny had never seen a sexier sight than Steve McGarrett begging for him.  He leaned over his lover and kissed him slowly as he removed his fingers, rolled a condom down his throbbing shaft, and lubed himself up.

 

“You ready for me babe?”  Danny whispered hoarsely as he gently bit Steve’s earlobe.   His lover nodded and whimpered as he felt the head of Danny’s cock at his entrance.

 

“Please.”  Steve croaked out.

 

Danny slid slowly into the beautiful man underneath him, stopping halfway because Steve’s warmth was enough to bring tears to his eyes.  “Oh fuck.”  He thudded his head against Steve’s chest.  “Christ Steven.  Never felt anything so amazing in my life.”

 

“You gotta move Danny.  Please.”  Steve wrapped his legs around Danny’s waist and pulled him all the way in.

 

Danny would never admit it but he almost passed out it felt so good to be buried so deep inside Steve.  “Fuck.  Shit Steven.”  He took a minute to wrap his head around the sensations coursing through his body. 

Steve began to whimper so Danny began moving slowly in and out of him.  He was afraid to move faster for fear of this ending way too soon.  Danny kissed his way up to Steve’s lips.  He couldn’t imagine any greater feeling than kissing and fucking Steve.  Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him down against him.  He loved the tickle of Danny’s chest hair and the feel of his compact but strong body holding him down.

“Faster Danny.”  He begged as he tightened his hold on the sexy man above him.  “Deeper.  I’m not going to break.”

Danny chuckled and laid the dirtiest, hottest kiss on Steve.  He began to thrust his hips harder and faster.  “This what you want babe?”  He hit Steve’s prostate on each pass and Steve cried out with pleasure.  “Cum for me Steven.”

Steve squeezed his eyes as he took Danny hard and deep.  He’d been with a few men but none of them had ever made him feel the way Danny did.  “”M so close Danny.” 

“Open your eyes for me babe.”  Danny said quietly as he moved faster and thrust deeper.  “Open your eyes.  I want to see them all blown and wild when you cum with my cock deep inside you.”

“Cumming.”  Steve cried out as he shot all over his chest.

Danny shivered at the sight of Steve cumming and the clenching of Steve’s ass around his cock.  _“Steve.”_ Danny cried out as his hips jerked through his very intense and amazing orgasm.  _“Steve.”_   He murmured again softly as he collapsed on Steve.

Steve was barely recovering from his own orgasm when Danny collapsed on him.  He held him tight and kissed the top of his head.  “That was amazing.”

Danny hummed and kissed Steve’s chest.  “Totally worth the wait.”  He kissed Steve’s chest again then rolled off of him.

He reached for the condom but Steve grabbed his hand.  “I’ve got you.”  He rolled it off, tied it up and padded to his bathroom, throwing it into the trash.  He cleaned himself up, crawled back into his bed, and wrapped himself around Danny.

Danny sighed when Steve’s warmth returned.  “C’mere babe.”  Danny pulled him close and Steve tucked his head under Danny’s chin.  Both men sighed contently before drifting off to sleep.

Danny woke the next morning with a human furnace/octopus attached to him.  All he could do was smile as he saw flashes of the night before.  Steve nuzzled against his back and Danny could feel a little smile.

“Are you comfortable back there?”  Danny chuckled as Steve pulled him closer.

Steve loved the feeling of having Danny in his arms.  “Mmm.  Happy.”

Danny laughed again as he turned in Steve’s arms so they were facing each other.  “Neanderthal.”  Danny said as he kissed Steve.

Steve slipped his tongue into his lover’s mouth.  Danny moaned as he accepted him and their tongues brushed together in a sensual dance.  Steve manhandled Danny until he was on his back. 

Steve's mission was to make Danny feel as good as he had felt the night before.  He took over, holding Danny's hands above his head as he kissed, sucked, and licked the sensitive areas of Danny's neck.

"Want to touch you babe."  Danny wrestled against Steve's grip.  "Please."

Steve shook his head as he continued his assault.  "This is all about you Danny.  I'm going to make you cum so hard."

Danny shuttered and sighed.   "Jesus fuck Steve."

He slowly moved his way down Danny's body, growling when he began sucking, licking, and gently biting on Danny's nipples.  He worshipped every inch of Danny's body.  He continued to hold Danny’s hands down as he licked up Danny’s beautifully thick and twitching cock.  Danny was so turned on that he was leaking.  Steve hummed as he swiped his tongue across the head and tasted him.

 _“Fuck Danny.”_   He groaned deeply as he took Danny into his mouth.  Took him so deep his nose was buried in Danny’s blonde curls.  He hummed and Danny arched up off the bed.

Danny saw stars when the head of his cock met the back of Steve’s throat.  “Oh fuck.”  His whole body shook with pleasure as Steve hummed and began bobbing his head up and down.  “You feel so good sucking my cock babe.  Jesus your mouth should be illegal.”

Steve was so hard it hurt and having Danny say the filthy things that were falling out of his mouth drove him crazy.  He rutted against the sheets as he pleased Danny with his mouth and tongue. 

Danny knew Steve was essentially humping the bed as he sucked him off and god if that didn’t send him right over the edge.  He tried to warn Steve. 

“I’m gonna cum.”  He even tried to pull Steve off of him but Steve held his hips tighter and hummed.  That sent Danny right over the edge and he cried out as he shot down Steve’s throat.  Steve reached between himself and the bed giving himself a few tugs and he was spilling all over the sheets.

It took a few minutes for Danny to regain his composure but when he did he managed to guide a blissed out Steve back up the bed and wrap himself around the man.  “That was…fuck babe…your mouth really should be illegal.”

Steve hummed and wrapped himself around Danny.  “You…you should be illegal.”  Danny could feel his smile against his chest.  “I could spend all day every day in bed learning every way to please you.”

“I could let you.”  Danny said as he sighed.

They slept a little longer then wandered downstairs and made a late breakfast together.  Steve’s aunt’s wedding was two weeks away so they worked out the plans.  “She lives in Vegas but she’s coming home for the wedding.”

Danny had to admit that it was the most beautiful place to have one.  “It’s gorgeous here.”

Steve knew that Danny had originally hated the beautiful island.  He was so happy that those feelings had changed.  “She wants to have the ceremony here.  It’s going to be pretty simple, just a few friends and family members.”  He smiled like a goofball as he looked at Danny.  “I can’t wait for everyone to meet you.”

Danny had to admit that he was a little nervous about meeting Steve’s family.  “Everyone knows you’re gay or at least bi?”  Steve nodded as he chewed on some fruit.  “And they don’t care?”

Steve shrugged as he swallowed.  “Aunt Deb and Mary are the only ones that matter to me.  Aunt Deb knew I was before I did.”  Danny gave a strange look and Steve chuckled.  “My dad had a friend named Mamo.  He’s the one that taught Mary and I how to surf.  Taught us about the culture here so we’d fit in better.  Anyway, Mamo had a nephew named Kawika.”  Danny smiled at his starry eyed look.  “He was _beautiful._ We were inseparable and Aunt Deb could see what was going on.  My dad was too busy working and my mom was too busy with Mary.  Aunt Deb was great about it though.”  He told Danny about the conversation they’d had.

Danny wished his conversation had gone so well with his parents.  “She sounds like an amazing woman.  I wish my mom and dad had been so great.”  He told him about Mike O’Reilly, the guy he’d been in love with in high school.  “He was over at my house one night.  My parents were at bingo and my brother and sisters were out…”  He waved his hand around.  “…for some reason.  I invited Mike over and we were in the middle of getting naked in my room when my dad busted in.  My little brother was sick and they’d picked him up from where ever.  My dad freaked out and so did Mike.  He took off because he was scared of my dad and needless to say things were never the same.  My mom blamed herself for some reason.” 

“Is that how you ended up marrying Grace’s mom?”  Steve asked and Danny nodded.  “How’d your parents take that?”

Danny chuckled and twined his fingers with Steve’s.  “They were thrilled.  She was a bit too polished for their taste but…”  He shrugged.  “They were just happy that I was with a female.”

“What would they say now?”  He asked uncertainly.

Danny gave him a beaming smile and a kiss before he responded.  “Turns out that my sister Deb is a lesbian.”  Both men laughed.  “So they were a little upset about that but now they’re great.  Deb and her wife have been together 15 years and have three kids.”

“Wow.  That’s great for you then.”  Steve said with a cheeky smile.

Danny chuckled and stole a kiss.  “Us babe.”  He mumbled against Steve’s lips.  “Great for us.”

They had breakfast the next morning with Grace and Charlie, who had come to be crazy about the SEAL.  They all volunteered to help Steve get the house and yard ready for his aunt’s wedding.


End file.
